


I still love you

by captain_smthg



Series: Random OP Stuffs I Wrote [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_smthg/pseuds/captain_smthg
Summary: Love is complicated pals





	I still love you

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabbles here and there. I have so much fun writing this.

Hey,

Its been a while since we last saw each other  
You've become even more handsome than ever  
Do you still sometimes think of me, I wonder;  
And think about promises we thought we could keep forever?  
 _(to each other)_

Anyway, I think it'd be nice if we could hang out again  
Maybe just for the old times' sake back when we're so sure the future is certain  
Talk about the weather and recent achievements we obtained  
Or maybe the lessons and philosophies from life we gained.  
 _(nevermind the pain)_

I heard you're happier now and I wish it's true  
I think no one deserves happiness more than you  
I hope whoever you're with now knew—  
How to make you happy more than I do  
 _(I still love you)_


End file.
